


The Struggles of a Kouhai

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Eremin - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Top Armin Arlert, Uke Eren Yeager, armeren?, armin is older than eren, hell yeah, i just really want armin to seme, its kinda cracky i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin had called him a couple weeks before, Eren had responded immediately. Armin was his upperclassmen and one of his best friends from school and they hadn't seen each other since the highschool graduation since both of them had chosen different universities. Right after Eren had moved out from his house and into a small apartment, his friend had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Each and every day Eren tried to call him and text him, but he never responded. Jean had said to give up trying because Armin was probably annoyed with his constant attempts to contact him. But fuck Jean, when was he ever right anyways? Still... as days passed and became years, Eren found himself slowly believing that long-faced devil from horse hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggles of a Kouhai

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched aot and got sad.....then i wrote this to make me happy T-T
> 
> ive seen a manga that was kinda like this but that was a looong time ago DX

When Armin had called him a couple weeks before, Eren had responded immediately. Armin was his upperclassmen and one of his best friends from school and they hadn't seen each other since the highschool graduation since both of them had chosen different universities. Right after Eren had moved out from his house and into a small apartment, his friend had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Each and every day Eren tried to call him and text him, but he never responded. Jean had said to give up trying because Armin was probably annoyed with his constant attempts to contact him. But fuck Jean, when was he ever right anyways? Still... as days passed and became years, Eren found himself slowly believing that long-faced devil from horse hell.

So when Armin had called suddenly out of the blue that day, Eren was beyond ecstatic, practically jumping in his seat at a cafe, nearly spilling hot chocolate on his pants. The barista was kind of concerned, eying warily at him.

"How have you been? Why haven't you called me? How did you get my number?" Eren had practically yelled, angrily yet excitedly stirring the steaming cup.

Armin had only laughed, "I ran into Mikasa in the bookstore well more like she tackled me, but anyways, she gave me your number." His voice sounded deeper.

"It's been about 2 years! I've sent you so many texts and called you! " Eren remarked pointedly.

He nervously chuckled, "Yeah.. sorry, I've been a little busy. Oh and I've changed my number," the other sighed regretfully, "Anyways. Because of that I was in need of a little help."

Eren blinked confusedly but smiled, "Sure of course, anything for you." He would do anything for his friend if it meant seeing him again.

Well except calculus, anything but that.

"Well my work has been piling up and I'm in desperate need of an assistant."

"An assistant?" Eren held his mobile closer to his ear in curiosity. Just what kind of job did Armin have? He remembered that the older blond was very intelligent, top of the class. He racked his brain for what Armin could possibly be.

"Yes and I was wondering if ...you'd be my assistant? I-I'd pay you of course!" He added in quickly. Eren could almost see the gentle smile through the phone, the nervousness at the corners of his lips.

Eren looked around his small apartment. He _did_ need money... the refrigerator was near empty and he didn't want to live off of ramen and lollipops. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Once again, Armin had saved his ass (albeit unknowingly this time).

In school, Eren never understood his homework or handed in on time and Armin would tutor him. He was strict when it came to Eren studying yet extremely patient. Eren knew for sure if he hadn't met him, he would've failed several classes, and get one hell of an ass whooping by his sweet, loving mother.

He still remembered how they met.

_It had been a hectic day at school that day and Eren had been caught sleeping- again. He couldn't help it! The numbers and letters became fuzzy and made his head spin in confusion. The teacher had been particularly lenient on him and had only assigned him reviews and answer sheets of that class but said if he didn't get his act together, he would fail that quarter. In attempts to actually study, Eren had ran desperately to the library afterschool without so much as saying a goodbye to Mikasa who would've been proud of him if she wasn't concerned about how he'd ran like his life depended on it. Which in that point in time, did. To him anyways. When he'd made it to the library panting, he calmed down and began to look for any books that would help him. As Eren paced down the aisles of books he began to pull his hair out in frustration because, what was he even looking for?! Where were the books he needed?!_

_That's when Armin came in, like an angel sent from heaven. "Maybe you should start with this?" The long-haired blond with kind, blue eyes said holding up a book with generous amount of pages, "The wording is simple and to the point. There are explanations throughout it if you get lost. So it's quite easy to understand."That's how Eren nearly cried and thanked him. He actually understood the problems when of course, he got stuck on the last one. "It's the Pythagoreum Theorum. Do you want me to run it by you again?" The blond said, peeking over his shoulder. So he did and Eren found the way he explained things to be different than how his teacher did it. His pace was easy and understandable. "I'm Armin Arlert by the way. I'm a few grades above you." There was something timid about him and sometimes he hid behind his bangs, but his goood-natured ways made him want to approach him._

_"I'm Eren Jaeger! I think I've seen you before actually..." He'd seen him around in the halls with a seemingly faraway look in his eyes, his arms loaded with books looking bigger than him._

_"I'm in some of your classes!"_

_"I see. Well, thanks so much for helping me out today, I don't know what I would've done without you.."_

_"No problem! Um... Actually, I noticed you struggling so if you ever need help again, I can tutor you sometimes."_

_"Really!?"_

Anyways, back to the present.

"Great, thanks. I'll text you my address later."

"Sounds good." Eren hung up and grinned. It had turned out to be a good day afterall.

Mikasa was helping him out by paying his rent while he finished up school and although he was very grateful, he wanted to take care of himself. He was already an adult now! He didn't need to be treated like a baby anymore. With this, he hoped to get a steady job and now he could finally quit that job at the conveniance store. Not that he hated it, in fact his boss was actually pretty cool. It was just.. he was kind of bored of it. 

The brunet ruffled his chocolate locks as his socked feet padded into his living room. His apartment really wasn't that special, it was humble really. With dark cherry wood floors and cream walls. It had one bedroom with his bed and a desk full of haphazardly thrown notes and textbooks, a small bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. He supposed he liked it, he wasn't one to complain. On his coffee table in front of the couch though, was a pot of hibiscus flowers his mom had sent him for the oncoming holidays. He didn't want to put it outside on the balcony for fear of it wilting from the cold. So there it was, bright red against the dim room, hazily lit by the mottled light of the lamp. It was festive but not over the top, he liked it.

As he clicked the 'on' button to the remote, he fell onto his small couch. On the T.V. was some documentary about whales. He didn't really notice and placed his head on the armrest. The volume was on low and filled the quiet apartment with the murmurs of the narrator. Armin always did say the shows he liked were weird. He sighed contentedly as he thought about Armin being suddenly in his life just as sudden as when he had left. Now everything was reminding him of the blond. He tried not to feel giddy and focused on the T.V.

_"....Whales form groups to feed their calves, mostly out of females but sometimes males. But somehow Jacky has lost her mother among the other enormous bodies of the other whales."_

A couple minutes later of him being curled up while intense watching, his phone buzzed with a message. Eren flinched at the sudden vibrations and he blinked his emerald eyes to snap out of his stupor before swiping the screen excitedly. It was an unknown number.

**hey eren its armin. heres my address: 14 Snowden Complex**

Eren grinned and tried to resist fist pumping. About to write a reply he paused and stared at the letters. _Snowden Complex?_ He tapped his chin in thought. _I think I've seen that before._ Eren sat up. _Yes, yes I have seen that before. It's a couple minutes away on foot! It's in front of the park!_ He couldn't believe it. Armin who was supposedly proclaimed missing for 2 years, as their friends called it, was living only 10 minutes away? _That jerk! And he's never tried to contact me before?!_ Eren stood up and marched to his shoes, he angrily put on his boots and grabbed a thin, cotton sweater. _I've tried to._. His bottom lip juttted out in a frown. He shoved his phone into his pocket and tied up the laces to his favorite boots.

Pressing the off button on the remote, he ran to his door. Freezing slightly, he turned his head to the now black screen of his T.V. seemingly torn at having to leave. "I hope you find your mother, Jacky!" and the door slammed shut.

 

x

 

It was a little past noon, but the sky was grey, no blue to be found. Dull sunlight streamed out from behind the grey clouds. It was cold, breaths could be seen in a frosty, white puff of air. But it was to expected as winter had already begun to settle in its icy fingers. Eren didn't particularly mind that season, but he did wish he threw on a heavier sweater, he could see people wobbling around in snow coats like penguins and wrapped up in thick scarves and hats. His fingertips were already beginning to tint red from the cold.

For some reason, Eren decided to run there, veins pumping full of adrenaline and anger. But he bumped into quite a few cold and grumpy people who glared at him and he glared right back. He paid no mind to them however as he stood on the street across the building. Eren shook his head in disbelief. _Snowden Complex_ it read. He always passed this place on his way to uni.

It was a huge, red building with white pillars in the front. The walkway was made out of cobblestone that led to the velvet carpeted steps. He could see the revolving doors as people came and went. The windows were large, perfect for letting in the sun and had huge balconies. In one word it was very: fancy.

As the light changed to red, Eren powerwalked on the crosswalk to other side. Flower beds and small benches covered the mowed yard in front of the building. And to the side was what looked to be a small rose garden. Eren pushed on the revolving doors and entered the heated lobby, softly sighing in relief. The floors were black marble and on the white walls hung expensive paintings with equally expensive frames. Most of the people who walked by him were in neatly pressed suits or in fancy, billowing dresses. He sort of felt underdressed and tugged at the hem of his shirt insecurely.

Eren walked to the front desk, his boots clicking on the shiny floor. He neared the uniformed employee talking on the phone. "One sec." she whispered smiling at him. Eren nodded and smiled back at her awkwardly. He took this time to look around at the place. It had high painted ceilings with chandeliers. In the sitting area the chairs were leather cushioned and there were lacquered, wooden tables with magazines and glass bowls filled to the brim with candied walnuts. _Is that a freaking fountain?!_ Eren screamed to himself. In the middle of the sitting area there was indeed a procelain, baby angel with a bow that spouted out water. _Is Armin rich or what._

"Sir? How may I help you?" the blonde haired woman at the desk cocked her head to the side as she asked him, bringing him back down to earth.

Eren jumped, "Oh! Um, does an Armin Arlert live here?"

She looked a bit surprised but nodded, "Mr. Arlert? Yes, he should be in right now."

Eren's heart skipped a beat, "Can I go see him?"

She smiled at him sweetly and nodded again, "Of course. Do you need his door number?"

"No thanks, I know it already."

The petite woman blinked, "Oh? Are you friends with him?" she leaned towards him with interest, her eyes growing wide.

"Uh yes. I'm his friend from highschool. He asked me to see him." _Well, not really right now but she doesn't need to know that._ He sort of felt bad for lying to her but he needed to see his friend immediately of course.

"That's good- wonderful even. I haven't seen him bring friends ever. Sometimes he holes himself in his room for days. It's his job I know, but I wish he'd relax more and socialize." she sighed sadly. "Anyways! Please go see him!"

Eren nodded and smiled. He read her nametag, "Thanks Krista!" She waved at him as he left.

He ran up to the lift and waited for it to open. He thought about what Krista had said and frowned, _That's odd, he's never brought anyone here?_ He was still kind of mad with Armin since he never told him that he lived so close, but now he was curious to see what he did for a living. And was also kind of happy that Armin didn't have anyone over...- _no, no! I shouldb't be thinking about that!_ He shook his head in attempt to rid of his weird thoughts.

The lift gave a ding and an old man walked out. Eren got in and pressed 14. The lift took him up and Eren tried not to think about how it was probably more expensive than his own apartment. Eren frowned. Why did Armin have to be so secretive? Did he not want to see him before? Wasn't he his friend? He thought the other had forgotten about him... It finally gave another ding again and opened. Eren ran out- which probably wasn't a good idea. Running inside hallways was always a bad idea, he should've known that from freaking second grade. But no, he was Eren Jaeger, and impulsivity was a given.

Which is why he didn't notice anyone in front of him and slammed hard into them. Like- really hard. He grunted as his head collided with a hard chest. He felt them both stumbling around as they tried to regain balance, but it was futile as Eren's head was dizzy from the impact and couldn't steady himself. Eren gasped as the other person grabbed his shoulders roughly and practically threw him off of them and onto the floor. His head hit the ground and he grunted in pain. He sat up onto his knees slowly, rubbing his forehead and looked over his shoulder just in time to see a blond fall over the emergency stairs. It happend in slow motion, the man's hand reaching out, fingers opening and closing- trying to grasp on to anything...

"ARMIN!?"

Eren clung to the edge of the top step and tried to reach out his hand so that the other could grab on, but it was too late. He watched horrified as Armin fell down the stairs backwards but tried to move at the last second so he could force the impact on his hands and not his head. It worked.. although the force was too much and sudden and Eren heard sickening cracks when he landed. Armin yelped as his body took impact. Eren winced and his heart sunk. He froze with bated breath and just stared at the unmoving body on the stairs in the silence. After what seemed like ages, the reality of the situation finally settled in and Eren's jaw fell open.

"Oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_." His own head throbbed with pain but he ignored that as he ran down the steps quickly but carefully to his probably dead friend. "Are you okay, Armin!? Are you alive?" Holy shiiit this wasn't good! What if the police came right now? How would he explain this? He was the only one here and Armin was lying unconscious there on the steps, they'd probably think he pushed him down deliberately to kill him. _I'm a murderer, I have blood on my hands, I'm going to jail! What will Mikasa think? What will my **mom** think?_ Eren kneeled in front of Armin, grasping his head in his ahnds as he rocked back and forth, preparing to say a prayer. "I'm so sorry, Armin." tears welled up in his eyes.

This was when Armin groaned. Eren gasped and grabbed his shoulder with trembling fingers. He's alive! It's a miracle! "Eren..." Armin groaned, "I'm not dead, you idiot." There was humor in his tone but it was faint. He rolled onto his back, face contorting in pain as he breathed heavily from the exertion.

Eren placed his hand on Armin's chest and worriedly looked him over. "Are you okay?"

"My arms. I-I can't move, nngh.. it hurts." He squeezed one eye shut in pain.

"You can't move?? Like at all?" Oh no, what if he was paralyzed!

"I think if I lay here for a sec I'll be able to.."

"Can you at least move your fingers?" Eren asked.

Armin shook his head and winced as he tried. Eren recalled hearing those awful cracks and thought maybe they could be broken.

"Should... should we call an ambulance?" Eren bit his lip guiltily.

Armin shook his head again and stared up at him, "No... No, we'll take my car. You'll drive us. You can drive right?" He said extremely calm. His furrowed eyebrows the only indication he was hurting. 

"Yes of course I can!" He could do that much. He didn't own a car, but he did have a driver's license.

Armin smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "Check in my pocket, the keys should be in there." Eren rummaged through his coat pockets and found it.

"Armin, can you get up?"

The blond took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "I banged my knees and my chest a bit when I fell, but I think I can." _Fight on, Armin, you're the man_ , Eren tearfully saluted him in his head.

With Eren's help and the faithful wall as support, he stood up shakily. "Can you walk?" Eren asked.

"Yeah..."

"Let's get try to get to the lift because it'll take forever trying to go down the stairs." Armin agreed and Eren helped him climb up the steps which was a little difficult since he couldn't really put Armin's arms around his neck without it hurting him. He just ended up steadying him with a hand on his back whenever he felt winded.

They finally made it inside the lift and Eren pressed the lobby button. Armin leaned his head against the wall, panting like he just ran a marathon. Eren looked at him, guilt gripping his heart constrictingly. _I didn't even say hello and yet I managed to fuck up so much, I  can't believe I hurt him damn, I'm horrible, I bet he hates me. I should've stayed home_.

Armin felt his stare and looked at him as well. His lips pulled upward gently as he smiled. Big, blond eyebrows furrowed. "You also got hurt?"

Eren blinked out of his reverie in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your head."

Eren touched his forehead and felt a bump. His head still throbbed and he felt a raging, oncoming headache, but it was nothing compared to what Armin was probably feeling. He commended him for that, he was in a lot of pain yet wasn't complaining. He could only hope to be like him someday.

Eren turned his sea-foam, green eyes away from him. "How did you know?"

"It's red." Armin stated matter-of-factly.

 _Ever the observative_.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't really hurt." Eren mumbled. Who was he kidding, it hurt like a bitch. His head really hurt but he didn't say anything. The lift rang with a ding and the doors opened again before Armin could say anything. They walked out- well Eren did. Armin limped out, his arms hanging uselessy by his sides. They passed by Krista. Eren attempted to play it cool.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" she asked good-naturedly.

Armin turned to her and gave his most brilliant smile, his long, golden blond hair framing his soft face beautifully like a halo. "The hospital." he said simply.

Krista's mouth hung open in shock. She looked between them, "W-what? Are you okay? What happened?!"

"You little minx." Eren whispered to Armin who only grinned at him way too innocently. Eren pushed Armin's back gently yet firmly to the revolving doors. "...fell down the stairs." he mumbled to the flabbergasted receptionist, hiding his face under his brown bangs as they exited the building.

So much for playing it cool.

x

"Well, yup he has fractured the distal radius in both wrists and twisted his left ankle. He'll have to get surgery on both wrists. Usually it takes two or three weeks in the hospital after the surgery. But since he has fractured both, it'll take about four to six weeks for him to leave since I want at least one wrist to heal enough so that he can have one to use. If he feels better before then, he can heal at home though." A doctor with a white coat and drooping glasses said, flipping through papers on a clipboard as they relayed the damage. They turned to them with a curious look in their eyes, "May I ask how this happened?"

"Uhhh..." Eren shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably and looked anywhere but Armin and the doctor, his cheeks heating up in shame.

Armin noticed this and shrugged, "Just fell."

The doctor smiled, "Ah. Well I guess it doesn't matter.." they said that but still sounded slightly disappointed.

Armin laid in the bed with his ankle cushioned and both arms in bulky casts, "When will the surgery be?" he asked calmly.

"Tomorrow, if you're feeling up for it. We want to get it out of the way."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll do it tomorrow." Eren had no idea how Armin was handling this so calmly. _He had just fractured both of his wrists! Why isn't he angry or upset!?_

"Great! Later my nurse will bring you something to eat." the doctor turned to exit the door before they stopped, "Oh and Eren was it? Just a heads up, visiting hours end at 6 p.m. You can visit him everyday though, if you want."

"Thanks, doc." Eren replied gratefully.

"Call me Hanji!" they laughed, "And ..if you feel any pain Armin, any pain whatsoever, tell me. Please describe to me how it feels, okay!?" there was an odd glint in their eyes and they both felt a shiver creep up their spines.

"O-okay..?" Armin looked mildly disturbed yet smiled awkwardly.

"And Eren." Eren looked up. "Get some ice on that. It doesn't look like a concussion but you want to get the swelling down. Take some advil if your head hurts, there should be a pack Armin used on that table."

"Ah... yes, thank you." Eren replied.

"Good! Bye for now!" and like they were never there, they were gone.

Trying to ignore the weird doctor and horrible news they got from Armin's injuries, Eren turned to the blond with a forlorn look on his face. He walked closer almost hesitantly, "I'm so sorry about this happening. I-I didn't mean for it to happen! I was just being stupid and mad and..." Eren stopped, overcome with shame, not able to make eye contact anymore.

There was silence. One that felt deafening to Eren.

Only the evening birds chirping filled the air from the slightly cracked window beisde Armin's bed. Then there came a sigh. "Eren. It's okay, really. You've apologized a million times in the car. I know you didn't do it on purpose, or did you?" He gave a teasing smirk.

Eren responded immediately, his head snapping up. "What? No! No, of course not! I was just running and I didn't see, honest!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with betrayed disbelief written in them.

Armin laughed quietly, looking at his casts. "Idiottt. I was joking."

"Oh..." Eren calmed down and his shoulders slumped. He looked down at his boots as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Armin silently studied Eren. From his big, white sweater barely buttoned up, most likely thrown on in haste to get to Armin, to the tight brown pants and the worn leather boots. Armin shook his head at this and wondered why exactly Eren was such in a big haste to get to him in the first place. He hadn't given him a time to meet, had he? Since the fall his head _was_ a little hazy....

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?" Eren replied, giving him his attention.

"Why did you come over so early?" Armin asked curiously.

"Well, I was angry because you never told me you lived so close!" Eren turned his brilliant, blue-green eyes to Armin, the dying glows of the orange sky illuminating them. The anger from before seeped into his system, reminding him how mad he had been at his friend.

"Oh. That."

"What do you mean 'oh that' ?! Everyone thought you were dead or something! You could of at least called me!" Eren felt a burst of anger flare through him but then just pain filled him. He shouldn't be getting mad, Armin was hurt. _Because of me.._. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean-."

"No it's okay," Armin interrupted, "You're right I should've at least called. I didn't mean to make you worry like that. There are no excuses, I was just busy." Armin said sadly.

"It's... It's okay, really." Eren took in a deep breath and exhaled. It didn't really matter, as long as he was here now. He felt better, at least. He put on a small smile, "It's your life anyways, just call me more often. Or text me!" He glared half-heartedly.

Armin laughed, looking relieved the brunet forgave him. "Yes, yes, I promise!"

"So, what have you been busy with? Is it your job?" Eren pried eagerly, curious as to what his friend had been doing these years.

"Yeah, it's my job." Armin nodded, seemingly tired just by the mention of it.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an author."

"Ohh, an author huh?" It suddenly clicked why Armin was always busy. Now that he looked closer, the blond had dark circles under his eyes most likely from lack of sleep.

"Yup." Armin threw his head back on his pillow exhaustedly, "Everyday it's constantly writing, drafts, re-writing, deadlines. Don't get me wrong, I love writing my stories but.. Ugh, _deadlines._ " He shivered at that. Eren nodded with him, he understood that too well, "I barely get enough sleep and my fans are particularly demanding for new books. And top it off my editor is kinda scary."

"Wow. Seems like you have it rough, huh?" Eren teased, smirking.

"You don't even know the worst of it. Anyways," He grinned slightly, "That's why I needed an assistant."

"I see..." _I didn't know Armin had it this bad, and I thought my life was hard_. He looked up at Armin about to say something, when he noticed him grinning and chuckling to himself.

Eren smiled, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just found it ironic how I needed you as an assistant, but now there's no way I could do my job with _out_ you."

Eren was still a bit confused. "I .. don't understand?"

Armin sighed, "Still a little slow, huh?

"Wha- hey!" "Sorry, sorry (not), " he stifled a laugh bubbling up when he saw the look on his friend's face, "Anyways, can't exactly move my hands right?" he moved them up and down slightly, "So I can't exactly type my stories." Eren's eyes widened. "And I've got a deadline in like a month." Armin continued.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?"

Armin rolled his blue eyes, "You'll have to type them for me, my assistant!" he smiled pleasantly.

"What- but- I-!"

"It's the least you can do," He held his arms up in a 'what?' gesture which looked kind of ridiculous due to the bulky casts hiding both limbs completely, "Since I can't do it. Since you broke my arms. Since you pushed me." Armin said pointedly as he stared blankly at the brunet.

"W-what.." Eren sputtered in disbelief, feeling a little betrayed. He looked away from the teasing blond, turning his head to the side. "Give me a break, will you.." he muttered.

Armin laughed, "It's not hard. All you have to do is type what I say and we'll be fine. Plus you'll get paid remember?"

Eren fidgeted, "Yeah it's not that...but."

"But?" The blond pried.

"I'm not so good at typing... or anything to do with technology.." Eren said honestly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, you can't be that bad. C'mon, please? I really need your help!"

"I'm not saying 'no', I'm just telling you that I'm gonna suck at this.."

Armin cocked his head to the side with a smirk, "So.... That's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" Eren huffed, "I said so before, right?" He crossed his arms, annoyed.

Armin bit his lip to hide his laugh as he noticed the pout on Eren's lips. He sighed contentedly and relaxed on the pillow. "Eren?"

"Yeah?" Eren's bright green eyes were on him instantly, giving his full attention despite acting like he was still annoyed at him. Armin smiled at that.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I specifically wanted you. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you couldn't handle it." He said sincerely, his soft cornflower blue eyes staring into his own.

For a moment, Eren just stared as he let what Armin said really sink in.

'I specifically wanted you'.

'Wanted you.'

 _Wanted me?_ _He wanted only me!? U-uh no, don't get carried away!_

Eren fingers clutched the front of his shirt in his fist as he tried to quell his thumping heart. He looked at anywhere but Armin. "Y-you're welcome.. " he murmured softly, his eyes were wide in embarrassment and he reluctantly felt a heated blush creep over his whole face. "O-of course I can handle it!" he exclaimed, eyes narrowed, attempting to ignore his loud heart beat pounding furiously in his ears.

Armin blinked at him before he laughed hard this time and threw his head back, "Aww, you're blushing!"

"A-Armin!!!" Eren whined at him, embarrassed as his eyes darted back and forth frantically, "Stop or I might have to break another limb of yours!"

"S-sorry!" he wheezed. He most certainly did not look sorry at all.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened revealing a blond man with a timid look to his face. He gave a small smile. They noticed he was holding a tray of food. "Hello. I've brought Armin Arlert some dinner. I'm sorry visiting hours are over now, sir."

"Okay thank you." Eren said and Armin thanked him as well as the nurse set the plate down on the little table next to him. He then said goodbye and left.

Eren turned to Armin, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, bye then." Eren smiled at him and prepared to turn around and leave.

"Wait!"

"Wha-" Eren instinctively caught whatever was thrown into his hands, "You're keys?" he asked confusedly, briefly wondering how the blond managed to throw it at him.

"Yup! You don't have a car do you? It'll be easier if you drive around in that thing anyways."

"W-what!?" Eren gasped in disbelief because when he drove Armin to the hospital before, he noticed one thing. It was freaking expensive!!! "No way, I can't-"

"It's fine I don't have much use for it now, do I?" he grinned slightly, holding up his mummified arms. "Yeah, but what if I scratch it or something?" "That's fine, just don't get it too banged up, okay?"

"Even if you say that..." Eren scratched the back of his head unsurely as he looked at the keys like they were the only cause for his misery.

"You're so stubborn, Eren," Armin sighed, "It's okay, really. Anyways, you should get going. Get home. Get some sleep. I'll be here waiting tomorrow." Armin said, attempting to shoo him away.

"You're the one who should be getting sleep.." Eren turned around to leave a second time.

About to turn the doorknob, Armin shouted from his bed. "And don't forget your laptop!!"

"Good _bye_ , Armin." Eren muttered, shaking his head and left, Armin's teasing laugh ringing in his ears.

_Why do I feel like I've made a contract with the devil??_

 

x


End file.
